Pouvoir du changement
by Oliii-xx3
Summary: Cela fait un bon mois que Belle a offert sa vie en échange de celle de son peuple. Un bon mois qu'elle dort dans un cachot. Un bon mois qu'elle réfléchit. Aujourd'hui, ça va changer. Car Belle en a mare.
1. Chapter 1

** Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai encore jamais écris de fiction ici, même si j'en ai lu des centaines !**

**Eh bien... ce sera une fiction RumBelle, de Once upon a time ( non, sans dec' ?! ) parce que je suis tout simplement accro à ce couple ! **

**Évidemment, et c'est bien dommage, seule l'histoire est à moi ! Je ne gagne aucun argent à faire cette fiction et personne ne me corrige. **

**Pardonnez mes quelques petites phrases maladroites, mais j'écris quand je suis en cours...**

_Chapitre 1 :_

Après avoir posé le service à thé contenant la tasse ébréchée de son premier jour sur la longue table de la salle tellement sombre que Belle l'avait appelée « Salon noir » , Rumple' l'interpella.

- Vous me semblez bien soucieuse ma chère !

En effet, Belle l'était. Toujours confinée dans son froid cachot avec pour seul habit la robe de son arrivée, Belle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réflexion stupides qu'elle avait, ni, comme beaucoup pourraient penser, un moyen de s'enfuir. Non, c'était plus une question de généralisation, de vie commune.

- Ahem... Non, pourquoi? Balbutia-t-elle, tremblant légèrement lorsqu'elle versa le thé.  
- Vous tremblez.

Après avoir dit ça, il se retrouva en un éclair devant elle. Maudit soit ses pouvoirs!

- Votre coeur bat vite.  
- Mon coeur bat toujours. Répondit-elle courageusement.

À chaque paroles prononcée, elle avait reculé d'un petit pas. Évidemment que son cœur battait. Cet homme lui faisait décidément perdre tout ses moyens.

- Hihihi! Encore heureux! Ricana l'homme que l'on surnommait " la bête ".

Doucement, il se rassit à sa place, semblant réfléchir en buvant son thé, ayant l'air plus sérieux.  
Après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques minutes en tentant de rassembler son courage afin de lui faire part de sa demande, Belle laissa tomber : elle était de toute évidence pas assez forte pour se mesurer à Rumplestiltskin. Baissant la tête, elle prit le plateau dans ses mains blanches et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la cuisine.

- Restez-là.

Finissant à son aise de boire le contenu de la tasse ébréchée, Rumplestiltskin regarda la fille venir déposer le plateau en argent de nouveau et en face de lui.

- Suivez-moi. La pria-t-il.

Après avoir marché dans les longs couloirs sombres du Dark Castle, Rumpel' s'arrêta au devant d'une volée de marche.

- Qu'il y a-t-il en haut? Une nouvelle cellule où m'enfermer?  
- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Murmura-t-il, réprimant comme il le pouvait un sourire en coin.  
Son sourire en coin. Celui qui montrait à la personne destinée qu'elle faisait l'affaire d'une manipulation.

Se penchant en courbette, le sorcier l'invita silencieusement à gravir l'escalier.  
Méfiante mais se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que sa situation actuelle, la jolie Belle prit sa robe en pleine main et monta, une marche après l'autre.  
Très peu de temps après, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois derrière Rumple' qui la guida vers une porte. Se retirant pour l'avant dernière fois, l'homme lui demanda d'ouvrir la porte en question, et d'y entrer.  
Belle s'approcha doucement, ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'espérer. Après tout, ils se trouvaient à l'étage des chambres...

- Qu'attendez-vous chérie?  
- Rien. Se reprit-elle.

Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte.

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plus ! Voilà le second :)**_

_Chapitre 2 :_

Devant les yeux de Belle se trouvait quelque chose que même sa chambre de princesse ne pouvait rivaliser.

- Cela vous plait-il?  
- Comment? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas entendu ce que l'homme lui avait demander. Peut importe, autre chose la perturbait. Croyant à une blague, Belle en fit part à son, désormais, maître.

- Est-ce une blague? Parce que sinon, c'est pas très gentil pour vous!  
- Je ne suis pas ( ! ) gentil ! Ceci dit, ricana-t-il, je ne rigole pas. Ceci est bien à vous désormais.

Belle ne pu empêcher un sourire éclatant se déposer sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire, envoyé sur la " bête " , statufia celui-ci. Se détournant de lui, la jeune fille arpenta doucement la pièce de la chambre. Elle avait un lit grand comme elle n'en n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait sans doute jamais ! C'était le même principe pour sa garde robe ceci dit...  
Rumplestiltskin, toujours figé malgré lui, n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que, ne connaissant pas sa taille, les habits qu'elle trouvait dans la garde robe n'étaient pas forcément à sa taille.  
Après avoir songé à cela, il se gifla mentalement : avec la magie, tout était possible. Même si celle-ci avait un prix. Cette fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens...

- C'est... c'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les robes de, non pas de Reine, c'était bien plus que ça !  
- Il y a aussi une salle-de-bain attenante à votre chambre.

Laissant les portes de l'armoire grandes ouvertes, la demoiselle captive-mais-pas-si-captive-que-ça (il lui avait offert une chambre quand même! Ce n'était pas rien) se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte.  
Un rire légèrement nerveux s'échappa de la gorge de Belle lorsqu'elle vit la baignoire ainsi que toutes les petites choses qu'une salle-de-bain a besoin.  
Quand elle revient dans sa chambre, Rumplestiltskin n'y était plus. Avant de descendre dans le salon noir où elle entendait le rouet qui tournait dans un grincement sinistre, preuve que son hôte créait son satané or, Belle se promit de le remercier pour ça. Aussi, toujours avant de le rejoindre, elle se changea promptement avec la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main.  
Seulement, une question persistait : Pourquoi? Pourquoi cet homme à qui elle avait offert sa vie lui offrait à son tour quelque chose? Était-ce un espèce de prix? Un moyen de se racheter? Était-ce seulement possible? Nous parlons tout de même de cet énergumène de Rumpel ! Maître des deals , généralement malhonnêtes, dont on entendait le plus de mal.  
Habillée d'une somptueuse robe bleu nuit, Belle descendit près du Dark One.

- Je vous remercie pour tout cela. Dit-elle sincèrement.  
- Il n'y a aucun problème. Cependant, ça va vous être difficile de faire le ménage! Ricana-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Belle perdit soudainement sa robe et retrouva ses habits de domestiques.

- Maintenant, dites-moi quel est votre prix. Car avec vous, la magie a toujours un prix à payer.  
- Vous me blessez, là, vous savez? Fit-il, faussement vexé tout en continuant à transformer la paille en or.  
- Répondez-moi Rumplestiltskin.  
- Il n'y en a aucun. Se résigna-t-il à répondre. Après tout, vous êtes déjà ma gouvernante! À ce propos, il est déjà dix-huit heure...  
- Comment peut-il le savoir? Pensa la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

C'était une bonne question. La bête n'avait chez elle aucune horloges. Lorsqu'on y pensait, cet homme était vraiment très bizarre !

Premièrement, il ne mangeait et ne dormait quasiment jamais. Ensuite, chez lui, les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. D'ailleurs, concernant cela, elle s'en occuperait le lendemain. Pour l'heure, elle avait pour mission de faire manger le sorcier – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, croyez-le !  
Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que Belle sortit de la cuisine, un grand plateau dans ses mains.

- Venez à table monsieur.  
- Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit-il alors qu'il se plaçait devant la fenêtre.  
- Je n'ai pas fait à manger pour rien !  
- Eh bien mangez! S'énerva-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais aimé que quelqu'un l'oblige à manger. Pour la seule raison que seul son fils, Baelfire, y était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. Aujourd'hui, il ne mangeait plus que lorsqu'il n'avait plus de force.

- Ne croyez pas que j'ai peur de vous! Vous mangerez, de gré ou de force!

Furieux, Rumple se retourna vers elle, près à lui lancer une remarque cinglante - ou bien un sort ?  
Cependant, le grand sourire qu'il reçu de sa Belle, comme il aimait l'appeler, l'en dissuada.

- Cela vous fait rire?  
- C'est vous me faites rire! On dirait un petit enfant qui ne veut pas manger.  
- Sincèrement, commença-t-il en se retrouvant en un éclair à ses côtés, la regardant fixement. Vous osez vous moquer de la méchante bête?!  
- J'essaye de vous comprendre! Si je dois passer le restant de ma vie seule avec vous, autant essayer de vous connaitre !  
- À moins que vous ne tentiez de connaitre les faiblesses de la bête. Mais non chérie. Non non non !  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner Monsieur. Vous êtes quelqu'un de solitaire, voilà tout. Vous avez peur qu'on puisse vous apprécier , alors vous tentez de vous rendre plus laid que vous ne l'êtes réellement. Mais pas de ça avec moi, Rumplestiltskin ! Maintenant, vous allez vous asseoir et manger !

Presque à regret (presque seulement) il consentit à se laisser mener à sa place habituelle à la longue table. Belle lui servit une très bonne soupe et ils ne dirent pas un mot de tout le repas.  
Demain serait un autre jour, et Belle n'avait pas eu besoin de se plaindre finalement. Peut-être ... Mais évidemment ! Rumple était un sorcier ! Et manipuler les gens, leurs pensées principalement, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux !

**Légèrement ( euphémisme ) plus long que le premier, mais j'étais inspirée je ne savais pas comment m'arrêter XD. Vous a-t-il plus?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors, voilà comme prévu le chapitre 3 :) Un petit remake peut être, mais pas tellement :) Juste, je l'adore seulement de trop ce couple !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_Chapitre 3:_

Comme prévu, dès le lendemain, Belle décida d'enlever toutes les tentures du Dark Castle (et dieu seul savait combien il y en avait !). Munie d'une échelle, elle passa devant l'homme assit comme toujours à son rouet.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de faire de l'or? N'en avez-vous jamais assez?

Comme elle s'y attendait – c'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois – la bête ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en elle afin de se livrer. Du moins, le supposait-elle.

-Monsieur?

-C'est simple ma chère, créer de l'or, c'est faire de la magie ! Et faire de la magie, c'est avoir du pouvoir!

-Le pouvoir n'est-ce pas? Donc pour vous, tout ce qui importe c'est le pouvoir?

Rumplestiltskin ricana en se tournant vers elle.

-N'en êtes-vous pas la preuve?

Belle ne répondit pas, faisant celle qui était choquée. L'ignorant superbement lorsqu'il demanda une réponse à sa question, la demoiselle monta à l'échelle en faisant attention à elle.

Changeant de sujet, Rumple' se leva et s'approcha de l'échelle. Il demanda ensuite ce qu'elle était en train de faire – ou plutôt d'essayer.

-Le printemps va bientôt arriver, il serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir en profiter!

Belle tira de plus en plus fort sur les rideaux avant de changer de prise, ce qui ne changea rien à la situation : ils refusaient de s'ouvrir.

-Que leurs avez-vous donc fait? Vous les avez cousus ensemble? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, une main sur l'escabeau.

-Oui ! Répondit-il d'un ton qui ne voulait aucune réponse en retour.

Pour ça, il n'en reçu pas. Ce fut quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'il reçu en échange ! Lorsqu'elle décida de tirer un peu plus les rideaux vers elle en utilisant, cette fois-ci, ses deux mains, ce ne fut pas eux qui vinrent à elle, mais le contraire. La magie ayant bien fait son travail, les morceaux de tissus ne bougèrent pas tout de suite. Belle se mit à chanceler fortement avant de brusquement faire une descende vers le bas...

Tout en elle savait que le sol se rapprochait super vite, ou était-ce le contraire? Certainement.

Cette scène se passa en seulement quelques secondes, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps... Rumplestiltskin pensait qu'il n'avait plus les réfléxes d'autrefois afin de sauver les gens. Après tout, il était un monstre ! Pas un ange gardien ! Mais, sincèrement, s'il était vraiment ce qu'il se disait être – un monstre –, si son cœur était vraiment aussi noir que ça, si toutes ces conditions et plus encore étaient respectées, pouvoir cet homme l'avait-il rattrapée en plein vol? Il aurait pu la laisser piteusement s'écraser sur le sol après tout !

-Wow... Merci.

D'un coup, il la lâcha. Encore heureux qu'elle se tenait à son cou...

-Merci beaucoup.

-Oh mais de rien. Dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Après avoir dit cela, il hocha la tête plusieurs fois et se retourna pour enfin se diriger vers la sortie et se rendre dans ses quartiers.

Deux petites heures après, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de prendre le thé et que Belle alla dans la salle noire afin de le servir, le sorcier s'y trouvait déjà. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé. La princesse se rendait bien compte qu'il ne voulait pas parler du petit accident d'y a quelques heures. Doucement, elle le suivit, puis, se rendant compte qu'il avait... peur? Oui, il avait peur d'elle ! D'un coup, elle avança un peu plus vite et il se retourna soudainement. Faisant la jeune fille innocente, Belle s'assit sur la table et ne le regarda pas.

-Dites-moi, ça fait au moins un mois que je suis ici, et j'ai eu largement le temps de connaître toutes les pièces de cette maison. Au premier étage, j'ai trouvé des vêtements. C'est bizarre, parce qu'ils ressemblaient à des vêtements d'enfant... de garçon. Était-ce les vôtres? Ou ceux de votre fils?

L'homme parut triste avant que la nostalgie prenne le dessus.

-C'est cela. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. J'ai eu un fils. Mais je l'ai perdu. Comme sa mère.

-Oh... Je suis vraiment désolée. S'excusa Belle.

Rumplestiltskin ne répondit pas et but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Après quoi, il se leva et se rassit dans son propre fauteuil.

-Parlez-moi de votre famille. De vos amis. De vous. La pria-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire...

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir avec moi. Vous aviez tout là-bas. Ici vous n'êtes plus qu'une gouvernante.

-Je ne dirais pas cela. En fait, c'est complètement faux. Là-bas, j'étais tellement peu moi-même ( j'étais moi quoi ! ) qu'à long terme j'en serais devenue folle.

-Vous aviez une chance pourtant... Votre fiancé, Gaston.

Belle lâcha échapper un rire nerveux.

-Oh, ce n'était qu'un mariage arranger. Puis, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel que lui ! Mais dites-moi, à votre tour, qu'est-il arrivé à votre fils?

-Je l'ai perdu, c'est tout ce qu'i en dire. Bon !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rouet.

-Pouvez-vous m'apporter de la paille?

-J'arrive !

Elle sauta plus qu'elle ne descendit de la longue table et courut directement en chercher.

Sur le chemin menant à l'étable, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée. Bien sûr, Rumplestiltskin était un méchant. Tout le monde l'appelait « la bête », pourtant, à part son tint brunâtre et sa peau légèrement écailleuse, il n'y avait rien qui le différenciait d'un homme normal. Bon, d'accord, les yeux jaunes n'étaient peut être pas courant dans la région.

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

Sursautant, Belle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée.

-Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous? Si vous êtes perdue, je vous fais savoir que vous êtes dans une propriété privée.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Rumplestiltskin est un vieil ami à moi, il me connait bien ! Mais dites-moi, je ne vous ai encore jamais vue ici. Oh, mais à moins que ce soit vous, la nouvelle gouvernante?

-Exactement.

Devant Belle se trouvait une femme aux cheveux longs et noir corbeau. Elle portait une longue robe, noire elle aussi. Venait-elle prévenir Rumple' que quelqu'un était décédé? Non, vu le rictus qu'elle abordait, elle n'était pas en deuil.

-Vous pourriez très bien vous enfuir savez-vous.

-Je sais. Mais je ne le sais pas.

-Je vois... Vous êtes amoureuse, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi? S'exclama la demoiselle en se tournant d'un coup vers elle, surprise. Bon, il est vrai que je pourrais l'aimer. Mais il est si... Enfin, il y a comme quelque chose qui retient son bon côté de resurgir.

La femme en noir ricana.

-Tout cela me fait penser à une malédiction. Mais savez qu'un seul baisé d'amour véritable peut rompre n'importe quelle malédiction.

Heureuse, et sans se demander un seul instant le pourquoi elle avait ainsi parler sans se poser de question, Belle lui dit un merci tellement fort que quelques secondes après, l'homme de la maison sortit la tête d'une fenêtre.

-Tout va bien ma chère?

-Très bien, merci ! Sourit-elle de son sourire délicat.

Peut-être que cette femme avait raison après tout... Et puis, rien ne coutait d'essayer ? Même rien que pour voir s'il l'aimait à son tour...

Oui, Belle était décidée, dès ce soir, elle embrasserait la bête !

**Eh bien ! 4 pages A4 ! J'ai fais fort :) Je suis désolée, les chapitres ne sont pas très régulés, mais je ne fais pas exprès... U_u.**

**Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez? Merci :)**

**Oh, j'oubliais, si vous voulez me parler autrement qu'en review :**

**Oliii-xx3 **

**C'est mon pseudo sur skype ! À très bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous ! Inspirée d'une chanson de l'eurovision ( et oui, je regarde, ou du moins j'écoute ) , voilà la suite de ma fiction sur RumBelle 3 Soyez chanceux, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi régulière sur une fiction, et, surtout, que je la tien ! Soyez gentil, une petite review? :3**

_Chapitre 4 :_

-Non Rumplestiltskin ! Je refuse !

-Mais pourquoi? Écoute, nous sommes marié, de force, certes, mais marié quand même ! Et que faisons-nous la nuit du mariage? Surprise ! Nous célébrons notre nuit de noce!

Après avoir dit ça, l'homme sauta sur la femme et lui fit subir les pires outrages, le tout dans la douleur et la souffrance.

-Rumplestiltskin ! Rumplestiltskin ! Cria une voix familière et féminine à ses côtés.

Dans un sursaut, l'homme en question se redressa dans son lit. Pour une des rares fois où il dormait, il fallait qu'il refasse encore ce cauchemars...

-Allez-vous bien ?

-Que faites-vous là, Belle ?

Avait-il fait exprès de l'appeler par son prénom, lui qui n'utilisait que ces « chéries » par-ci, et ces « dearie » par-là ?! Mais, bien vite, il se reprit.

-Laissez-moi. Maintenant ! Cria-t-il enfin, littéralement furieux.

Belle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, décida de s'en aller, se promettant seulement qu'elle aurait une discussion avec son maître plus tard.

De son côté, Rumplestiltskin se mit à tout casser autour de lui. Armoire, lit, bibelot, etc... Tout y passait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas trop un problème en soit : la magie persistait et l'aiderait à tout remettre dans son état d'origine. Seulement, voilà, la magie ne résolvait pas tout. Principalement, elle ne pansait pas la douleur des départs, ni ceux que l'amour crée en voulant bien faire... Cette nuit, comme la plus part des nuits où il osait enfin s'endormir, l'homme-bête avait revécu le jour de leurs mariage, à Milah et lui. Enfin, revécu n'était pas le bon verbe. Recréer serait plus juste. Évidemment, ça ne c'était pas passé comme ça. Rumple' avait peut-être un fond – désormais – méchant, mais jadis et encore aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais violenté une femme de cette façon ! Lui arracher le cœur, maintenant, oui pourquoi pas, mais jamais la violer !

Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Maintenant que Belle était avec lui ! C'était injuste. Il avait arrêté de faire ce cauchemars depuis son arrivée, pourquoi cela recommençait?!

Sa rage c'était enfin arrêtée, mais pas la douleur. Il pensait encore à Belle, pourquoi?!

Serait-ce possible que... non. Rummplestiltskin refusait de croire une chose pareille !

Finalement, après une bonne heure à ruminer sur lui-même, sur Belle, sur Milah son ex-femme, son fils, etc... , il décida de rejoindre la jeune femme qui devait se trouver dans le salon à astiquer ses affaires.

-Venez vous assoir, nous avons à parler.

La fille l'ignora, vexée de ce qu'il c'était passé une heure plus tôt.

-Je ne me répéterai pas.

Cette demoiselle avait le don de le faire rentrer dans une de ces colères par moment... Il faut dire, Belle était quelqu'un de très rancunier et susceptible. Lorsque ont la vexait, il fallait s'attendre à des représailles. Mais l'homme n'était pas près à attendre que _Madame_ veuille bien daigner se présenter à lui.

Toujours dans son état d'esprit négatif, la bête se trouva en quelques secondes devant la femme qui ne sursauta même plus, certainement prête à ce qu'il fasse cela. Par contre, elle poussa un petit cris, bien de surprise cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il lui agrippa le bras et en l'attirant dans son fauteuil personnel. Elle voulu se lever, lui dire à quel point il l'exaspérait, mais ne put rien faire pour cela. La magie servait à bien des choses, notamment à faire taire les gens.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais réveillé. Je me suis levé seul, comme lorsque je dois dormir, de temps en temps. Vous n'avez jamais assisté à cela, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?!

-Sinon quoi?

-Sinon vous retournez dans les cachots. Je vous rappelle, dearie, que vous êtes ma propriété ! Je fais ce que bon me semble de vous !

Furieuse, choquée et terriblement triste, Belle se leva, bouscula l'homme devant elle, et se dirigea en courant dans sa chambre.

Ils ne se revirent pas de toute la journée.

Le soir, Belle ne descendit pas faire le souper, elle resta dans son lit, à pleurer. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle? Pour un homme qui n'était pas vraiment un homme, dont elle serait – peut-être – tombée amoureuse? Être amoureuse de son bourreau, c'est relativement normal n'est-ce pas?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord, bonjour ! ( Ou Bonsoir xD ) Hier, j'étais super contente, j'ai eu ma première review :) D'ailleurs, que je songe à ça, les reviews que je recevrais, je les lierais tous, et j'y répondrais aussi :) Like that :**

_**Edeleiss **_ : **Un grand merci à toi, premièrement parce que tu es la première ( Privilège xD ) et aussi, pour te répondre, non je ne vais pas faire partir Belle comme dans la série, ou du moins pas pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas si il y aura la malédiction en fait... J'écris au jour le jour :) **

_Chapitre 5 :_

Le lendemain, Belle hésita à sortir de son lit. D'un côté, il y avait sa conscience qui lui disait de faire comme si de rien n'était, de faire ce que Rumplestiltskin voulait qu'elle face. Et de l'autre, son coeur meurtrit en voulait terriblement à l'homme, lui dictant ainsi de rester couchée.  
Finalement, sa conscience reprit le dessus mais seulement à moitié. En effet, Belle acceptait de descendre afin de faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais il était hors de question qu'elle tire un trait sur ce qui c'était passé le jour avant! Rumple' et elle auraient une discussion !  
Après s'être habillée, coiffée et lavée - le tout dans le bon ordre - Belle alla dans la cuisine afin d'y préparer le petit déjeuné. Dans le salon, Rumple retint son souffle lorsque sa Belle arriva.

- Bonjour Monsieur.  
- Bonjour Dearie. Avez-vous bien dormi?

Cette question était décisive : si Belle répondait " oui ", elle faisait ce que son homologue voulait. Si, au contraire, elle répondait à la négative, alors elle faisait abstraction à la mise en garde de son maître.

- À vous de voir. Par votre faute, j'ai très mal dormi.  
- Belle ! Je vous avait prévenue ! Gronda-t-il en se levant d'un coup, se retrouvant en moins de deux devant elle.

Deux secondes plus tard, Belle était dans le donjon.

- Peu importe que je sois là ! Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !  
- Et qu'avez-vous vu très chère?  
- C'est sans importance. Je sais seulement que j'arriverai de nouveau à vous faire ressentir des émotions.

Rumplestiltskin ricana.

- Vous êtes ma gouvernante, rien d'autre! Et pour mes émotions, ne vous en faites pas, j'en ressens bien : Colère et Haine sont mes préférées, surtout à votre égard!

Après cette tirade, il lui lança un dernier regard, ayant juste le temps de voir l'air purement blessé de sa captive. Il avait mentit cependant : ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais un truc lui ressemblant plus que tout. Et oui ! Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un devenait plus important pour lui que ses pouvoirs. Ces mêmes pouvoirs qui lui avaient fait perdre son fils. Son enfant. Baelfire...  
S'arrêtant net dans sa marche, Rumplestiltskin se figea. Il refusait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ça, Cora était dans le vrai :

_L'amour est une faiblesse _

XOXO RumBelle OXOX

Après avoir déposé une simple tasse de thé pour la journée, vers midi, dans le cachot de Belle, Rumple' n'y alla pas de toute la journée. Ce ne fut qu'au soir, bien après que le soleil se soit couché, qu'il consentit à aller lui donner à manger.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte du cachot lorsqu'il entra, le plateau contenant une simple soupe flottant derrière lui.  
Belle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ni lorsqu'il lui parla, ni lorsqu'il utilisa la magie - noire, évidemment - sur elle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à paniquer.  
Oh, il était tellement rare que Rumple panique : avec lui, n'importe quoi pouvait être réparé. D'une main rendue violette par cette même magie, il la promena sur le corps de la jeune fille, se disant que si elle avait tenté d'en finir, il était encore temps de la sauver! Il en vint à la conclusion, après quelques minutes de ce traitement, qu'elle ne portait aucune blessures physique. À partir de là, deux raisons s'offraient à lui: Soit Belle faisait semblant de dormir, l'ignorant magnifiquement bien, ou alors elle était vraiment inconsciente. De là, elle pouvait être victime d'un quelconque sort de magie noire, soit empoisonnée. Arrivé à cette conclusion, la bête se dirigea vers la demoiselle afin de lui pincer un bon coup le bras.  
Rien, pas un gémissement ou même un spasme.  
Il lui tâta finalement le poul : faible.

- Mon Dieu... Soupira-t-il.

Il lâcha la magie retenant le plateau, celui-ci se posant avec légèreté sur le sol. Rumple, ne voulant pas s'inquiéter d'avantage pour sa gouvernante, dirigea sa magie vers la jeune fille évanouie pour la transporter.  
Malheureusement pour elle - ou pour lui - et pour la seule et unique fois dans son existence, la magie ne fonctionna pas. Il dû donc s'armer de force et porter l'ex-princesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait inconsciemment ou non, emporté la Belle dans son propre lit, pas dans celle qu'il lui avait attribuée.  
S'asseyant deux petites secondes, la bête regarda la belle.

- Réveille-toi, jolie Belle. Lui murmura-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord, avant de commencer ce sixième chapitre, je m'excuse pour mon retard! ça fait au moins trois mois que je ne suis plus venue parce que j'ai fini mon année scolaire ( d'ailleurs je l'ai réussie ;D ) et ensuite j'ai eu mes vacances !**

**Durant celles-ci, j'ai fini de corriger le tome 1 de mon propre bouquin et je l'ai envoyé à une maison d'édition. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre impatiemment au moins jusque Mars avant d'avoir une quelconque réponse!**

**Ensuite, réponse aux ( ou devrais-je dire à la ) review :**

_Lets-go-paradise:_ Un grand merci à toi :) Je vois qu'on aime mutuellement nos fictions :) Hum... C'est grâce à ta review, que je n'avais pas vue, que j'ai eu envie de reprendre! Je vais t'envoyé un mail dés que j'aurais fini d'écrire la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours :)

_Chapitre 6 :_

Malheureusement pour lui, Belle ne se réveilla pas. Rester ainsi à la regarder ne l'aidera pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux!

Dans son coma, Belle ressentit la détresse des paroles de Rumplestiltskin, ainsi que ses mains froides entourant les siennes. Rien que pour cette fois, elle aurait voulu l'écouter, rien que pour le rassurer, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait retourner dans les donjons.

Soudainement, elle ressentit une atroce douleur dans la tête, comme si on essayait de lui arracher le cerveau. D'un point de vue extérieur, son corps s'était mit à convulser, inquiétant encore plus la bête.

- Belle !

Sa bouche s'était déjà habituée à son nom si doux mais il n'en fit pas attention. Mais voilà, la dite Belle allait se faire mal à force de bouger ainsi! D'un mouvement habituel, Rumple' tenta de l'immobiliser avec sa magie. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois... Rien ne changea. Ce fut comme une douche froide face à l'air de déjà vu.  
Voyant que la demoiselle continuait ses mouvements, son esprit ne fit qu'un tour : vu que la magie ne fonctionnait pas pour telle ou telle raison, c'est sa propre force et sa propre connaissance qui les aideraient tous les deux.  
À la vitesse grand V, Rumpletiltskin se retrouva complètement sur l'ex-princesse, la recouvrant totalement de son propre corps. Pendant des secondes, des minutes et peut-être même des heures, il resta aussi immobile que possible sur le corps de sa Belle.

Des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi pour la fois où il en avait le plus besoin, sa magie refusait de lui obéir?! Qu'était arrivé à sa gouvernante pour qu'elle se retrouve plongée dans le coma?

Peu à peu, la jeune fille cessa de bouger, ce qui permit à l'homme de s'enlever de son corps et de reprendre sa place initiale.

Néanmoins, des recherches s'imposaient et elles allaient prendre effet dés maintenant!

Rumple' lança un sort d'avertissement sur la salle en priant que ça fonctionne, lui indiquant s'il y avait un changement chez la fille, et sortit de la pièce. Il allait avoir une discussion avec un miroir!

Arrivé dans la salle de séjour, rebaptisée Salon Noir depuis peu, il avança d'un pas rageur vers le miroir à pied recouvert d'une couverture, comme toujours. Il l'arracha avec hargne et ne fut pas surprit d'y voir Regina, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien le bonjour Rumplestiltskin! Comment te portes-tu?

- Pas de ça avec moi ! Que lui as-tu fait?!

Contre toute attente, la méchante reine parut surprise.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Ne joue pas l'innocente! Comment, pourquoi et quand as-tu plongé ma gouvernante dans le coma?! Tu vas aussi m'expliquer comment toute magie est inutilisable sur elle!

Pendant quelques minutes, Regina sembla réfléchir, véritablement surprise et intriguée. Ce n'était, à la croire, pas elle qui avait fait ça. Elle s'évertua à expliquer à son ami-plus-ami-pour-longtemps-et-ce-depuis-longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien fait et que, pour une fois, elle était innocente. Cependant, Rumple' ne pouvait pas la croire. Après tout, faite confiance aux gens, c'était une faiblesse, tout comme l'amour...

_L'amour._

C'était exactement ça! Un baisé d'amour véritable. Sa peste de peut-être fille le lui avait pourtant assez répété ça n'est-ce pas? Un baisé d'amour véritable rompt n'importe quelles malédiction...

Mais... Si cela allait dans un sens, ça allait aussi dans l'autre et, ainsi, il devrait sacrifier sa propre magie pour la sauver elle...

- Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir? Rien qu'avec une chose pareille? Quand vas-tu comprendre votre seigneurie, que le pouvoir est plus important que tout?

- Plus important que ta chère petite Belle? Susurra la femme dans le miroir, le faisant trembler de rage.

D'un poing, la bête fit éclater la vitre magique qui se brisa en une fine pluie d'étoile.

- Va au diable. Murmura-t-il.

Un choix s'offrait à lui : Perdre ses pouvoirs ou Perdre la petite Belle.

On lui avait déjà proposé ça par le passé... Sauf qu'avant, ça avait été, perdre ses pouvoirs ou perdre son fils.

Et comme un con, il avait choisis ses pouvoirs, pour le regretter toute sa vie ensuite... Mais s'il les perdait aujourd'hui, au profit de la jeune fille, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver son petit Bae...

Que faire?

**Que faire? Telle est la question! Mais vous saurez ça au prochain chapitre! à bientôt!**

**Review?**

**Oliii-xx3**


	7. Chapter 7

******Bonjour à tous! Voilà, le chapitre 7 de cette fiction que déjà trois personnes ont l'air d'aimer :) ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié donc, voilà la suite! Mais avant tout, réponse à la Review ! :**

_Jujuouat_ : Eh bien tu vas le voir tout de suite :) Mais qu'entends-tu par le bon choix? Perdre définitivement Bae ou perdre la femme qui a réussi à voir au delà des apparences? Parce que, oui, je spoil un peu, mais Belle aime Rumple, sinon ça ne serait pas cool ! XD

_Chapitre 7:_

Que faire? Depuis Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin s'était juré de ne plus jamais offrir à quelqu'un plus que de l'indifférence. Oui, l'indifférence est une forme d'amour car ça peut soit être une façon de protéger ou alors, et ce de façon plus négative, de tenir éloigné de soit. Mais aujourd'hui, ses résolutions volaient en éclats. Il ne pouvait ni abandonner sa Belle, ni Bae. Il y aurait cependant peut-être un moyen... Mais pour ça, il fallait être certain que la personne respecte ses engagements. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne a qui il pouvait se confier...

Rumplestiltskin remit un peu d'ordre dans son salon et retourna voir sa belle endormie.

- Je serais bientôt de retour. Murmura-t-il en se téléportant dans une fumée rougeâtre.

Deux petites secondes après, Rumple' était correctement assis dans un siège, une femme se trouvant dos à lui..

- Je ne savais pas que l'enfer pouvait être si... agréable. Susurra-t-il en croisant les jambes et en ricanant.

- Je savais que tu n'allais pas tarder à venir me voir. Déclara Régina en se retournant vers lui, menton en l'air. Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé était froid et remplit de haine.

- Alors dearie, je vais t'arracher le cœur pour que tu sois à mon service et ensuite, tu verras bien la suite toi-même.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais accepter, Rumplestiltskin?

- Ce n'était pas une proposition ma chère.

Tout en finissant sa phrase la bête se leva et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, sa main était déjà dans le corps de la jeune femme devenue haletante.

-Pourquoi? Fit-elle difficilement.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit tendit que son propriétaire lui arrachait le cœur d'un coup vif.

-Maintenant, tu es sous mon contrôle. Alors laisse moi t'expliquer la suite de mon plan...

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres du château de la méchante Reine, une jeune fille s'arquait à nouveau. Bien que son esprit soit bien réveillé, son corps refusait de lui répondre. Que lui arrivait-il? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Rumple ou même avec la femme qu'elle avait de nouveau croisé dans son cachot cette fois-ci. Celle qui lui avait donné l'idée d'embrasser la bête. Elle faisait confiance en son maitre, elle savait que celui-ci allait la sauver. Malheureusement pour elle, la magie décidait de faire des siennes et ne prévint pas l'homme...

- Maintenant que tu as tout bien comprit, tu vas me couper avec ce poignard.

- Je te hais, Rumplestiltskin.

- Taratata dearie ! Ricana l'homme en lui donnant son couteau. Tu n'es pas tellement dans une bonne position pour me dire ça. Dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur le cœur lumineux se trouvant dans ses mains.

Devant lui, il vit la femme serrer les dents pour éviter de faire plaisir à ce monstre qui était son possible paternel. Or, en la voyant ainsi résister, il serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'affaisse sur le sol avant de lâcher sa prise. Ensuite, avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, Rumple eut un mauvais pressentiment et se dépêcha de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ordonna donc à Régina de lui couper la main, ce qu'elle fit, puis les téléporta tous les deux sous les cris de la sorcière chez lui.

- Rend moi mon cœur! Laisse moi partir ! Hurlait-elle.

D'un sort, il la réduit au silence et l'immobilisa avant de monter dans sa chambre où il avait laissé sa, désormais, petite protégée. Normalement, après avoir embrassé cette dernière, elle devrait se réveiller. Après quoi, il n'aurait plus qu'à couper Régina à son tour, et il retrouverait sa petite tranquillité.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une incertitude : la bête ne savait pas si la belle l'aimait vraiment. Toujours avec le cœur palpitant et chaud dans sa main, il ouvrit la porte et se précipita près du lit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme bouger dans tous les sens. Elle s'était tellement agitée qu'elle était désormais sur le parquet froid. En lâchant l'organe rouge qui tomba à son tour sur le sol, Rumplestiltskin remit Belle dans son lit et se replaça sur elle tout en lui parlant pour qu'elle se calme. Cette scène dura quelques minutes seulement et la bête se douta alors que son sort n'avait pas fonctionné.

Dés qu'il en aurait fini avec cette histoire, il aurait quelques comptes à régler avec Régina. Maintenant, il devait « soigner » la petite Belle. Cependant, au moment où il hésitait encore, bien qu'il n'y ait plus aucun problème ou contraintes, un flash vint à son esprit.

**Flash-Back:**

**Rumplestiltskin était sur le bateau de Killian Jones, sa canne dans une main et un air passablement gêné et triste sur le visage.**

**- Que vais-je dire à notre fils?**

**- Essaye la vérité, répliqua son homologue en se retournant. Dit lui que son père est un lâche.**

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Killian, désormais Hook, avait raison. C'était un lâche. Et aucune magie ne pourrait le soigner. Néanmoins, une chose était sure: Belle était là, avec et pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber ainsi.

Après avoir soupiré, Rumplestiltskin, alias le Dark-One se releva pour mieux se pencher sur le visage de la jeune endormie.

Doucement, il posa enfin ses lèvres froides sur les siennes.

**Enfin ! Voilà que j'ai fini! J'avais pas, mais alors là vraiment pas l'inspiration, donc je suis désolée s'il n'est pas génial hein... Review?** **À bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonjour à tous! **

**Je viens de terminer pour le 2ème fois la saison 2 de Ouat, et je meurs d'impatience de voir la 3! **

**Réponse review:**

_jujuouat:_ Merci d'être, encore une fois, passée :) Je sens que ce chapitre va te faire un peu déchanter mais bon... :)

_Chapitre 8:_

Au même instant, une vague de magie pure les traversa. Cela faisait longtemps que Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas ressentit cela. C'était comme... C'était nettement plus jouissif que lorsqu'il tuait quelqu'un!

Doucement, il se releva, se surprenant à déjà vouloir recoller ses lèvres sur celles de sa Belle. Justement, lorsqu'on parlait du loup...

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie... Murmura la jeune femme en restant couchée et en regardant l'homme se rassoir à ses côtés tout en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

-Les gouvernantes sont difficiles à trouver dans la région.

-Je ne savais pas que ça vous arrivait de les embrasser.

-Que voulez-vous, personne ne peut résister à mon charme légendaire! Ricana-t-il en se retournant soudainement, la regardant dans les yeux.

Il se plongea alors dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns et s'y perdit bien volontiers. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avança son visage de plus en plus près de celui de son homologue pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Belle pouvait lui dire d'arrêter si elle le voulait, et elle en était conscience. C'était donc à elle de faire le premier pas.

Doucement, elle releva la tête et frolla les lèvres de Rumple.

Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer à cause d'un manque certain d'oxygène, l'homme aux yeux dorés posa son front sur celui, brulant, de la femme en face de lui.

-Vous avez de la fièvre, dormez.

Tout en disant cela, il utilisa sa magie qui, cette fois-ci, fonctionna. La demoiselle s'endormit immédiatement. Que venait-il de se passer dans sa tête?

Rumplestiltskin venait tout simplement de prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il était un lâche: il n'osait même pas faire face à une gamine.

En parlant de gamine, sa supposée était encore dans le salon et son cœur encore sur le planché. Il replaça la couverture sur Belle et récupéra le cœur palpitant avant de redescendre calmement, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en repanssant au baisé.

-Dearie, dearie, dearie, murmura-t-il. Que vais-je bien faire de toi?

Il annula le sort l'empêchant de parler.

-Tu me rend mon cœur et je m'en vais?

-Avec mes pouvoirs de Dark-One en toi? Oh non ma chère! Quant à ton cœur, j'hésite encore...

-En me faisant devenir le dark one et en m'arrachant le cœur, tu avais le contrôle sur moi et tes pouvoirs en sureté, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tien tien, on dirait moi à ton âge. Si vive d'esprit! Ricana-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, attendant sa sentence.

-Vois-tu, dearie, toute magie a un prix. Pour jouer ainsi avec elle, j'ai faillit perdre Belle.

-Ce n'est plus « la gouvernante » maintenant? Susurra-t-elle.

-Il suffit. Mon prix, ce sera toi.

Doucement, en regardant la peur dans ses yeux, il appuya sur son cœur jusqu'au point de non retour et le relâcha.

-Avant toute chose, je vais récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Sans autres artifices, il coupa avec une lenteur exagérée la peau douce du cou de Régina avec son Athamé.

Peu à peu, il se sentit revivre, redevenir l'homme qu'il était depuis des décennies voir même des siècles.

-Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ricana-t-il.

À nouveau, il se mit à appuyer sur le cœur rouge jusqu'au moment où il allait être réduit en cendre et le maintient ainsi bloqué grâce à un sort avant d'invoquer une coupe où il le plaça, regardant la Méchante Reine qu'il avait formé lui-même, s'affaisser sur le sol et se mettre à crier de souffrance. D'un geste de la main, il la réduit au silence comme précédemment et la téléporta dans le cachots. Une journée passée ainsi, et elle viendrait elle-même lui demander grâce.

-Du moins, si elle en a encore la force, ricana Rumplestiltskin.

Tout en s'installant à son rouet pour évacuer tout ce qu'il avait en lui, la bête lança un sort à distance sur Belle pour calmer la fièvre et lui permettre de se réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme descendait de sa chambre à lui et se présentait à la bête.

-Que voulez-vous dearie? Demanda-t-il.

-Une explication. Croyez-vous qu'on puisse jouer ainsi avec le cœur des femmes sans en risquer des représailles?

Le ton était donné. S'il se permettait pas de la regarder, il devrait faire avec et prendre enfin ses responsabilités. S'il l'ignorait, il ferait comme si elle divaguait.

XOXO RumBelle OXOX

**J'arrête ici? Ce serait méchant non? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oui bon, d'accord, j'arrête ça ! Mais vu que je suis une petite fille bien gentille, je vais continuer :)**

XOXO RumBelle OXOX

Mais Rumplestiltskin était un lâche, et ça, tout le monde le savait.

-Que voulez-vous dire ma chère? Demanda-t-il en faisant son or, sans un regard vers elle.

-Vous m'avez embrassé pour me sauver la vie!

-Je ne savais pas vos rêves aussi Phantasmagoriques*! Vous avez déliré dans votre sommeil. Vous étiez au cachot, je usis venu vous apporter à manger au soir, vous aviez de la fièvre et je vous ait couchée dans mon lit.

-Mais non, vous...

Il lui coupa la parole.

-Il suffit! Rugit-il. Cessez de discuter et remettez vous au boulot si vous n'êtes plus malade!

Vu qu'il s'était refusé de relever la tête, il ne vit pas les larmes couler sur les joues de Belle. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait, il se serait levé et l'aurait embrassé mais...

_L'amour est une faiblesse et le pouvoir plus important que tout._

Rumplestiltskin était un lâche amoureux du pouvoir et de l'or.


End file.
